Freeze
by Eightbooksand60cats
Summary: Its dark and its cold. I'm slowly freezing, dying... And no one notices. No one cares. Because I'm nothing, I'm nobody. And no one cares about nobodies.
1. The Dream

**A/N: HEYO! RotG is now my most favorite thing ever, so of course, I just HAD to write a fic about it! Only this isn't it. No. Its a way for you to meet my OC, Aria, who happens to be the spirit of the wind. YAY! But, this is BEFORE she becomes spirit of the wind. :) ( BTW, Aria has (for now) waist length black hair, blue eyes and she wears a brown and white dress. That, and she's barefoot). Okay, read and review now! :3**

* * *

Pitch black.

That's the first thing that comes to mind when I try to describe the house my family is moving into.

Why did we have to move? Sure, Mom died... But Dad didn't have to move us to a whole new place.

Why did he move us away from her? Away from her grave? Away from our old life?

Maybe he wanted to escape. Just escape everything...

Its hard to think about my family now. When Mom was around, I had someone to confide in. Our family was happy whenever she was around. Then she got sick.

Now, its just me, Dad, and the twins, Karen and Jared.

They're only five. Way too young to be living without their mother.

I'm eleven, and I still need her.

We had just finished unloading the wagon, and Dad told me to go out and meet some of the kids. So now I'm sitting on a log in the woods, trying to just forget everything.

I know he just wants me out of the house. I just KNOW he hates me. I can tell just by the way he tries not to grimace in disgust whenever he looks at me.

He didn't want a daughter. Not me, anyway. He loves Karen and Jared.

Was it something I did? Am I just not good enough for him? Am I too ugly, too stupid? Too useless?

Whatever it is, its my fault. Just like everything else.

It was warm, the morning Mom, the twins and I went out swimming. I didn't think that it would turn cold so quickly...

She caught a cold, and she was weak to begin with. After a week of suffering, she died.

It was my fault. And Dad knows it is.

Before, he just disliked me. Now he hates me with a fiery passion.

I sighed and got up. Maybe walking around would clear my head.

I had been walking around for thirty minutes, lost in my thoughts when someone grabbed my forearm and pulled me back.

"Are you insane? You nearly fell off that cliff!"

I turned around to see a twelve year old, brown-haired boy looking at me, still holding my forearm.

"What cliff?"

The boy pointed. "That cliff."

I turned around again, this time noticing a drop. "Oh. That cliff. Thanks for saving me."

Maybe it would have been better if he had let me fall. My father would be happier, that's for sure **(A/N: No it wouldn't! Then I couldn't kill you off with a tree! ... Wow, that came out wrong)**.

"Uh, no problem. I'm Jack, what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Aria."

"That's a pretty name. Nice to meet you, Aria."

"Nice to meet you too, Jack."

"So, are you new here?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "My dad sent me out to make friends."

"So what're you doing out here?"

"I-"

What was I gonna tell him? Because my dad hates me and just wants me out of the house? And that he didn't want me to have friends, cause he wanted me to be miserable? Yeah right! Like I was gonna tell a complete stranger!

"Well, what are YOU doing out here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Cause I wanted to go for a walk."

"Oh."

We were silent for a minute.

"Why'd you move?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you move?"

"Oh. My- my mom died and my dad wanted to get away from there."

STUPID! That was exactly what I was trying to AVOID! Before I know it, I'll be telling him my life story...

"Sorry about your mom."

"Yeah. Me too."

More awkward silence.

"Okay." This time it was me who broke the silence. "So I'll... I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll see you around."

We went our seperate ways.

Man. I think I have a crush.

* * *

"Aria? Aria? ARIA!" A voice cried.

I opened my eyes and found myself on the riverbank of our old home. I looked around, but no one was there.

"Why are you sad? It's just your mom that died. It was no one important," the voice said.

"Shut up," I said.

The voice didn't listen to me and continued. "What did she ever do for you? Give birth to you?" The voice laughed. "Ha, that was a mistake."

"Shut up," I repeated.

"You were a mistake. She never meant for you to happen. SHE'S the one that never wanted you, not your father."

"That's a lie! My father hates me."

I felt like I was starting to freeze... Starting to die...

The same way my mother did...

"How do you know this? The way he looks at you? How do you know he's looking at you, and not a chair your mother sat in? What if, the only reason he does this is because your mother asked him too? Because this was never about your mother's death, was it, Aria?"

The voice leaves me, leaving me to die by myself...

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. It was around one o'clock in the morning.

It was just a dream, a nightmare, I thought.

But that is my worst fear. That my mother didn't want me.

That I was a nothing to her. A nobody.

And no one cares about nobodies.

Happy twelfth birthday, Aria.

* * *

**A/N: Did I also mention that it would have some stuff about Aria's past? I didn't? Haha, XD! DO NOT yell at me for being mean to Aria! Whichever OC I am meanest to is the OC I love the best. XD Well, review! :D **


	2. The Friend

**A/N: This goes back like... Twenty four hours in time. But this time, its in JACK'S P.O.V. Lol, REVIEEEEEEW!**

* * *

"You'll be careful, right Jack?"

"Mom, I'll be fine. I'm just going out for a walk."

My mother nodded. "Okay. Be back before dinner!"

"I know."

I walked out the door and headed into the woods.

* * *

I had only been walking for about twenty minutes when I saw her.

She was about to walk off the cliff.

Clearly, she wasn't paying attention.

"HEY!"

She didn't seem to hear me.

I ran over to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her back. That seemed to get her attention.

"Are you insane? You nearly fell off that cliff!" I exclaimed.

She frowned. "What cliff?" she asked.

I pointed. "That cliff."

I prepared myself to run as fast as I could when she started freaking out.

She looked to her side. "Oh. That cliff. Thanks for saving me." She went back to staring blankly into space.

What just happened? Is she depressed or something?

"Uh, no problem. I'm Jack, what's your name?" I asked, still wondering why she was acting like a guy.

Maybe I'VE changed.

"I'm Aria."

"That's a pretty name. Nice to meet you, Aria."

That would normally get girls swooning. Even if I just say their name, they would freak out.

Aria, on the other hand, seemed indifferent.

"Nice to meet you too, Jack."

Still, NOTHING!

"So, are you new here?" I asked. New girls would normally ask me to show them around town. C'mon, reaction, reaction, reaction...

"Yeah. My dad sent me out here to make friends," she said. She didn't seem too enthusiastic.

"So what're you doing out here?"

"I-" She broke off, and seemed to be pondering on what to say next.

Obviously, she didn't want to tell me.

"Well, what are YOU doing out here?" Aria asked.

Changing the subject. Must be bad.

"Cause I wanted to go for a walk."

"Oh."

And then she was silent. I was just thinking about what to say next.

"Why'd you move?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

Not paying attention again.

"Why'd you move?" I repeated.

"Oh. My mom died and my dad wanted to get away from there."

"Sorry about your mom." What else could I say?

"Yeah. Me too."

More awkward silence.

"Okay," she said, breaking the silence. "So I'll... I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll see you around."

She left and I continued on my walk.

Yeah, I guess I could have offered to show her around town, but I know what she would have said: 'I think I can find my way around town by myself. But thanks anyway.'

That is the first time I didn't have to run and hide in a tree because of a girl.

I passed by a small stream, and I couldn't help but check my reflection in the water.

Yep, I still looked like the Jack that all the girls in town fell in love with.

Well, ALMOST all the girls now.

Aria ruined my perfect record.

But, she will NOT be allowed to continue on like this.

She is NOT gonna ignore Jack Frost.

* * *

I asked all the girls in town where Aria lived.

I mean, girls like to hang around other girls, right?

But noooooo, all the girls answered, "That weird new girl with the black hair? The one with no mom? No, why would I know where she lives? She's a freak! Anyways, would you like to come inside, Jack?"

I've been running all day.

Only one of the bakers knew where she lived.

"The new girl? Yes, I know where she lives. The poor thing, her mother just died, and her father's still moping about."

It took a while, but I finally got the address out of her. Apparently, Aria lives nearby the bakery.

And I've been passing her house the whole time.

All that running for nothing...

I knocked on her door, and who should open it but her father.

"Who're you?" he asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"I- I'm Jack Frost, sir. I'm looking for- for your daughter?" I stammered. Great first impression. Jack Frost, so smooth in front of girls, but becomes a stammering mess in front of their fathers.

"My daughter? I assume you mean the older one. She went out a while ago. Heading for the woods," he said.

"Uh, thanks." I took off.

Wow. First time a father didn't yell at me for looking for his daughter. This is a family that really doesn't care.

* * *

I spotted her sitting on a fallen log, kicking at nearby pebbles.

"Hey Aria!" I shouted. She didn't look up.

I walked over to her. She CAN'T keep ignoring me. She's gotta crack some time.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

She was still looking down at the ground. "Nothing. Its my twelfth birthday, but whatever. No biggie."

"Hey, happy birth- wait, what'd you say?"

"Its no big deal. Its just a birthday. Nobody really cares. Not in my family, anyway."

"I'm pretty sure they cared. What about your mom?" I was getting more and more confused by the minute.

Why wouldn't they care? Why would she think that they DIDN'T?

She looked up at me with red eyes.

"Have you been crying?"

She ignored my question. "I was just a mistake. My mother never wanted me, and my father treats me like trash. So who cares if I get another year older? Its just another year my dad has to deal with me."

I sat down next to her. "Well, I care."

She scoffed. "Why? You just met me yesterday."

"So? So what if I just met you yesterday? You obviously need a friend. And the girls in town- they're obviously not interested."

She smiled. "They called me a freak, didn't they?"

"Er- no?"

She laughed. "So they did! I was a freak back where I used to live too."

"And it DOESN'T bother you?"

"Nah, who cares what they think? I am what I am."

"Yeah, I guess."

She was different from the girls I knew. She didn't care about being accepted (but she did familywise, of course). I think I like her.

In a COMPLETELY FRIENDLY way, of course- nothing to do with romance. Right?

Whatever. All I know is she's not ignoring me.

SCORE!

* * *

Aria's P.O.V.

Now I KNOW I have a crush. And I chose the best person to crush on. The one person who actually cared.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! END OF FREEZE! Not yay. Its the end of Freeze. Whatev, just REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY BY REVIEWING. Yes, I know I'm being redundant. I don't care**.


End file.
